Benutzer Blog:Skull of Reaper/ Es ist vollbracht
Liebe Autoren, Leser, Admins und Chatmods Die meisten wissen es schon aber ich will das es alle Erfahren. Ich werde nähmlich am 10. Januar 2015 das Wiki verlassen... Für immer. Jetzt werden sich einige Fragen warum? Ganz einfach. Ich habe nichts mehr zu tun. Ich wäre nur ein Pickel wenn ich weiter bleiben würde. Ich habe erreicht was ich erreichen wollte ich habe meine Trilogie zu Ende geschrieben. Ich habe mein Ziel in diesem Wiki erreicht. Mehr wollte ich nicht. Ich hatte gehofft das sie so berühmt wird wie Slender, aber ich weiß selbst. Das ist UNMÖGLICH. Ich hoffe euch hat meine Trilogie gefallen und Inspiriert. Ich nehme Abschied und bitte seit nicht Traurig oder sonst was ich komme euch manchmal besuchen. Besonders möchte ich mich an die Leute verabschieden: Redhairrose: Sie ist in meinen Augen etwas besonderes, sie hat mich immer in Gute Stimmung gebracht und war nie sauer auf mich wenn ich mal gemein zu ihr war. Sie hat mich immer in Schutz genommen und dafür bedanke ich mich bei ihr. KnifeKnight: Sie war immer gut drauf und hat öfters schwachsinn gesagt was mich zu lachen brachte. Sie war die erste die mit mir umging als wäre ich schon immer hier gewesen als ich neu hier war. Ich werde sie nie vergessen. Und Knife vergiss unsere Weltreise nicht ^^. HentaiOujiz: Er war stets freundlich zu mir. Machte mit mir Witze lachte mit mir über Witze was mich glücklich gemacht hat. Er wird immer ein Freund sein (auch wenn ich ihn nie gesehen habe aber hey) Lia96: Sie ist wie eine große Schwester für mich gewesen, weil sie mir immer geholfen hat sie hat mir immer Tipps gegeben usw. Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr als Danke sagen. Mis4ntr0phy666: Ein sehr Weiser Admin der keine Gnade kennt (tu mir bitte nichts). Er hat mich herzlichst Begrüßt als ich neu hier war und hat mich nie sofort gekickt wenn ich ne Regel gebrochen habe (was ich sehr oft getan habe). Er hat mir immer einen Gefallen erfüllt ohne etwas von mir zu erwarten (Ich weiß das ist sein Job aber trotzdem) Er war nie unfreundlich zu mir sondern stets neutral (was seine Meinung angeht auch) Danke Misa ^^ Whocaress: Was mich sehr überrascht hat das wir später gemerkt haben das wir fast alles gemeinsam hatten als wären wir nach der Geburt getrennt worden. Wir sind wie Zwillinge und sie war immer nett zu mir DementedCorvus: Mein Anti-Hobbit Partner (wenn ich so nachdenke war der Film mehr als nur doof...er war schlimmer) Der Captain: Ein Sympathischer Kerl, Saufen, Feiern usw. wie soll ich sagen mein Zukünftiger Trinkpartner ^^ (Ich freu mich schon) NegativeRoots, Wolfsmädchen, Spycrab0, Kendijo: '''Tolle Leute, auch wenn ich nicht mit ihnen so viel geschrieben habe. '''Aylo: Sie war hat mir immer geholfen auch wenn wir nicht so viel miteinander geschrieben haben find ich das sie eine tolle Person ist ^^ Fuchs111: Toller Mechaniker (ich meins ernst der ist wirklich toll) Seuchendok: ein sympathischer Arzt, ich mag ihn sehr und hin und wieder hat er mal über meine Ärzte Witze gelacht ^^ Und alle anderen: Danke für euren Support und euer Feedback ich weiß nicht wie ich ohne euch meine Trilogie fortgesetzt hätte Wir werden uns wieder sehen. So einfach werdet ihr mich nicht los ^^ EIN FETTES DANKESCHÖN AN EUCH ALLE ^^ Euer Skull of Reaper Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag